biodegradableconceptartfandomcom-20200213-history
The ENTIRE BIO PLOT
Copyright In Peaceful Quantities, 2019. All Rights Reserved. mime and kizel are from different universes. (implied) every universe has their own God(s), and the universe the player (and the game) is in is the Cosmos Universe, Laniakea, Virgo cluster, local group, milky way, Orion arm, solar system, earth, United states, Sreenebury Island. Our Gods in this universe are all the Roman and Greek Gods, Allah, God the Father, Jesus, God the Holy Spirit, Budda, and explainable force. The Gods made humans because they needed butt-monkeys. The BIO franchise takes place in a different timeline where people are different. Many wars happened, because humans are humans. Many, many years ago, a giant volcano was spurting its hot load off the coast of LA, and Sreenebury was made. REDACTED Unknowing to the colonists arriving, that is. One day, colonists showed up out of nowhere, and a man named Jerry just said "im gonna rule this place". Vladimir's aunt decided to adopt a baby after she moved there, because she became barren, and thus Clown and Tim met for the first time. In a universe far, far away, named hemokia, a person was born. That person was Mime. People don't battle in war, but everyone is a warrior. There universe has different elements, and laws of physics and nature. Many planets are there, including Voinshoy, which is a planet focused on brutal warriorism, like sparta. They use technology also, just so they can increase their brutality. Voinshoy is a monarchy, run by none other than Kizel. Kizels entire planet hates Caddok, which is Mime's home planet, and with that hate towards Caddok, comes a hate for the poeple of Caddok. They discovered a primitive planet filled with strong, dumb brutes, called Uzanke. The Voinshoyian people were small, and weak, but super intelligent. The Voinshoyians combine DNA with the Uzankans, creating a super-race. They have fly-eyes, they have bulky, strong bodies, sharp, clawed hands, and super intelligence, but thats only with 50/50 DNA mix. The Voinshoyians preform many experiments, one with % 20 Voinshoyian DNA, and 75% Uzankan DNA and %5 of a Jack of all trades species, and the other sister experiment with 10% Voinshoyian DNA, and 90% Uzankan DNA. The later experiment created a straight-up monster named Rag'dolph, who is 12 feet tall. The former experiment created Kizel, who was a good balance between the 3 races. They mix other traits, and mix their DNA with other peoples, in the hopes of creating an ultimate race. Many experiments fail, but some worked, like the one that created Vostro, who is 7 feet tall, and not the strongest, but the most meh, basic person. Dvenadtsat has wings, because his DNA was mixed with a winged people, who is 6'8. them, and several other half brothers. The king of Voinshoy is up there in age, and is about to die, so he tells his sons to fight for the death for the crown, because Kizel is the smartest, he was able to watch and observe his brothers weaknesses, and gets the crown. Kizel kills his father, and grabs all the power. With that power, he decides to wage all out war on Caddok, but not before getting allies and other assets help to invade. He uses all his resources and men, and they start their assault on Caddok. The Caddokians knew this was coming eventually, and spent almost all their resources building a ship that can carry 1 designated survivor to any planet in any universe. The Voinshoyians attack the weakest towns and locations first, and then move onto stronger areas. Kizel found an important Caddokian general, and stabbed him in the stomach, and the general collapsed, but not before gouging Kizel's eye out with another knife he had. Kizel uses all of the generals weight to lift him, and cut his head off, and kept the generals head, as a trophy. After the death of the most important Caddokian general, the Caddokian army collapses. Mime witnesses all of this, but can't do anything about it because he was too scared. Lovefurypassionenergy was blasting in the backround, as the last Caddokian stronghold was about to get assaulted by Kizel's armies. Let's just say it wasn't really an assault, but more of a rape. The Voinshoyians have specialized men in specialized classes. The elite use a triple barrel shotgun, and the trappers use ropes to trap and ensnare, as well as ankle breaking traps, and other classes, such as snipers, and infantryman. They finally break through, and Mime steals the ship off to escape. Mime chose the Cosmos, and ended up in Pucksville, Sreenebury, on Earth. He crash landed on the roof of a now fully grown Tim, who takes him in after meeting him. Tim also lives and takes care of his adopted cousin Clown, who has severe schizophrenia. Mime also became friends with Clown. Tim realizes he's poor, and cannot keep up with the cost of taking care of himself and 2 others, so Clown decides to look up how to make money on Tim's computer, and finds an ad for The Man's Manly Management. Tim, desperate and broke, agrees to meet up with The Man. They go to Vucksville to meet up with The Man, and Vucksville has a lot of poverty, and also a lot of rich people. The Man gives Tim, Clown, and Mime a place to stay, and Tim leaves his home in Pucksville. They go on wacky, wild, illegal adventures to help The Man commit crimes they can profit off of. They earn money off the crimes, and live comfortably and happily. Kizel finds a way to reverse-engineer, then even improve Mime's ship, puts a pack of men on that ship, and then tracks him down to Earth, and finds the trio on Sreenebury. Kizel wanted no Caddokians to not be captured, and finding Mime would let him finally reach that goal. Kizel demands to find their leader, and Jerry the Mayor is brought before him. Kizel demands that all his population be rounded up before him, and the mayor obliges. Kizel demands the mayor hand over mime, but Jerry cannot find mime. Jerry then calls the government, and they try to fight of Kizel, but they refuse give into his demands, even after a bloody battle, so Kizel calls the President Abraham Fitzgerald Garfield himself, to bring him Mime. The president looks at Sreenebury, sees all the monsters, and creates robots to handle all the creatures. The Creatures are experimented on by The Foundation, and the president sends all the humans, and mime, to LA. They sent the most dangerous anomalies to space, and randomly chose the trio, and a handful of other citizens of Sreenebury to be the poor suckers who have to preform the experiments, and comfort them because they're familiar. There mission is over, and they end up in Japan. They fight a guy there they had beef with, because the man stole from him. The President forces them to go back up, and Mime doesn't want that, so Mime decides enough is enough, so he rounds up Tim and Clown, sets the stations course straight into the sun, and flies off in a escape ship to the universe Hemokia. After a brutal, and bloody battle, kill Kizel, and Mime starts the Caddokian race once again. Being satisfied, Mime decides to return to Earth, when they crash with The Man in Antarctica. The Man was never heard from again, but somehow, the guys go to Mexico, and we need to finish the plot.